The Rossini's
by Livz-Purple
Summary: Temperance Brennan is 17, adopted by the owner of the Italian Mob, Aaron Rossini. Det. Seeley Booth, 22, new to that part of the city, moves next door to Brennan. When she finds a body, and Booth makes her late for school, Aaron is after her. AU
1. Dark Pittsburgh

**So I started to write this story the other day. I don't know if to keep going with it, or to just delete it. So tell me what to do. :l **

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

Temperance Brennan was 17 years old, her parents had disappeared two years ago, her brother following two months later. She had worked hard to get to where she was, finally used to the abuse and the horrible treatment from home and school. She was smart, she was working as a part time secretary in the Carnegie Library of Pittsburgh. That's right, she was in Pittsburgh, PA. Who knew, right? A small town Illinois girl in the city. It was kind of a funny story, one second she was hated by her foster parents and the next, they adopted her and took her out of state.

Mrs. Layla Rossini was really controlling and fake. She had straight, shoulder length, blond hair. Her eyes a faded green shade, in her early forties, tall, petite body, and with a tanned light skin. Her cheekbones were hid under a lot of blush, her fake neon colored nails a long inch, her eyebrows were waxed in an arched angle, and her lips full of red lipstick. Her husband, Mr. Aaron Rossini was a rich, handsome, flirty pervert. He liked power, and money. He had pale light skin, dark green eyes, muscles well toned and defined, tall like his wife, and very strict. He owned the Italian mob business and all of the drug dealers answered to him. He was richer than the european continent together. But to keep up with appearances, they lived in the bad side of town, an apartment on the second floor.

She had her own room, one big bed, and a desk to the side. There was a hall bathroom that only she used, and a small closet that was hers. They lived right in between a bunch of apartment buildings. So to get to school, she would have to climb out of her window, down the fire scape, and through a long alley to get to the main street. The old neighbor, who was a really cranky lady, moved a couple of weeks ago, now there was a new neighbor that they had yet to meet. Most people who lived around here weren't that shady as her adoptive parents. Most of them were really nice people who just couldn't afford a luxurious place. As she made her way down the fire scape stairs, she noticed a man looking at her curiously through the next door's window. She just smiled and went farther down. He must be the new neighbor... _'I wonder how old he is...I put him at 21 or 22.'_

As she neared the last step she looked down to make sure she didn't step on some trash or sticky stuff, when she saw the woman lying on her back, eyes open and lifeless. If this had happened three years ago, she would've screamed and ran to tell her parents, but she had seen people do worse things, other than ending their lives. So she jumped over the body, called up to the third floor.

"Yo, Joey!" She looked up to see a young boy stuck his head from the small balcony, three windows to the left and up form hers.

"Yea', Tee?"

"Throw the phone down, will you?" She caught the small cell-phone with ease and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

Telling the lady all the details, she hung up and threw the phone back up.

"Who'd yu' call?" Joey said in his normal curious voice.

"None of your business." She said sternly. She met Joey about four months back, when she had just moved in. He was three years younger than her, and was still in middle school. He had life hard. His parents were drug addicts who beat him up every chance they had. But he would never tell on them, they were the only family he had left. His dark grey eyes, soft brown hair only made him look younger. But he had the attitude and experience of a 30 year old. Brennan treated him like a little brother, he was the only friend she kept around in this city. School was just school, this was her last year and she was almost done with it. She wasn't there to make friends, she was there for an education. After she graduated she was headed to New York, she had saved all her money since the day she was left behind by her parents. And now she had just enough to rent an apartment there and live all on her own for the summer. She had full blown scholarships to many colleges but she hadn't chosen one yet. She was probably going to go to Northwestern University, back home. Which was dumb, according to her adoptive parents, but she didn't need their permission to go to college and they would rather have her away at college then with them, because apparently she was becoming a burden. And she couldn't be happier to get away from their sick lives.

As she stood there, waiting for a cop car to show up, because if she left, they would think she was the killer and if the cops went to her adoptive mother, who was probably still sleeping from parting so hard last night, would hit her so hard, she would wish she was the one dead. So she stood there, two feet from the crime scene. She studied the woman, and became aware of how her body looked deformed, how her bones popped in very horrible places. She sighed, and stepped away from the wall, when she finally saw the cop car. '_I'm going to be so late for school, and when Layla finds out, she'll won't let me into the house! This guy better not take too long, or I'll make sure he knows how mean a teenage girl can be.' _

Getting out of the car, Detective Seeley Booth looked at himself in the rear view mirror. He hadn't had any decent sleep in a while. It was funny how, when he was finally dozing off after moving all his stuff in, he gets a call that there's a body. Right down his apartment. It couldn't of taken more than ten seconds to get down the stairs and see it, but he was a cop, and had to dress like one. So he had showered, changed, and walked down the other side of the building, to his car, and drove the ten feet to the front of the alley. When he finally reached it, he walked down to the end, where the fire scape stairs were, and looked at the brunette he had seen that morning. She was beautiful. Blue-eyed, wavy light brown hair made into a messy bun, she wore a black blouse with a small jacket, dark skinny jeans, and converse shoes. He couldn't really tell her age, but she was in between 16 and 19. Her dark red bag full of books, told him she was in high school, and the way she sent daggers at him, made him realize he had been staring at her for too long. He looked past her and down to the body. He bent down and put on white medical gloves. The medical examiner probably wasn't going to come for another five minutes, so he grabbed the camera around his neck and started to snap pictures, forgetting for a second the young lady watching him.

Temperance Brennan looked at the cop coming her way, he wasn't a rookie, that was for sure, rookies had nervous looks, while this one looked all confidence and what not. Probably been a cop for a couple of years. His wet dark brown hair and warm tired chocolate eyes, told her he had just woken up. She remembered him from the window, and now just raised her eye brows at how he looked at her, but after a moment too long, he had started to stare, which made her sent daggers his way. He wore the usual suit with badge and gun on the hip. He looked quite good in that red tie he wore, and the camera around his neck put him in more of a casual look. The way he invested all of his attention to the body after he had seen it, made her interested in how he worked. He snapped pictures of the face, the middle, and the feet. He took pictures of the alley around them and the garbage bins on the other side of the stairs. After about five minutes of picture taking and silence, Brennan coughed loudly to get his attention.

"I walked down here and saw her, I didn't touch anything or saw anything. Now I need to go, do you need to know anything else?"

Booth like the way she spoke, with pure power and challenge. He just nodded and pulled out his paper and pad.

"Name?"

"Temperance Brennan"

"Age?"

"Why do you need to know that?" Brennan said with her hands on her hips.

"We need to know this things, so how old are you?" He looked up from his pad into the anger filled blue eyes of the feisty teenager.

"17, you?"

"You live up there?" He pointed to her window, and she just raised her eyebrow at him. "Well, do you? Or did you come from someone's room up there?"

He was insinuating she was with a boy. And that just made anger boil inside her. "Yes, I live there." Brennan said through clenched teeth.

"Already then." Booth clapped his hands happily. "You are free to go." He smiled his charm smile that had all the women melting to his feet every time he used it. But unlike every other time, the young lady in front of him didn't even pause, just made her way out of the alley rapidly. But a yell from a balcony three floors up stopped her in her tracks.

"Tee!" A young boy popped his head out to look below them.

"What?" She said in an exasperated voice.

"Mr. Rossini jus' got called that yu' weren't at school, and he's pissed." He said out of breath, it looked like he'd been running. "I heard the conversation up in the seventh floor, an' he was shoutin' like crazy that he was going to find yu' and make sure yu' understood when he said that school was a privilege, he meant it. I ran as soon I heard that, an' yu' should hide, Tee, 'cause that man's out there to get yu'!" He said pointing his thumb behind him.

Booth didn't know what was going on, but from the looks of it, someone was going to do something to Temperance, and that's when he saw her throw her bag full of books to the boy up three floors and bolt out of the alley and into the morning sunlight.

Brennan knew that Layla wouldn't let her come into the house if she missed school, but Aaron was different, he would make her stay inside for the rest of the week, considering it was Monday, she so didn't want that. He would do bizarre things to her if he stayed with her throughout the week, so she needed a place to go, and Joey's was so not it. Joey had enough problems on his own, and her adoptive mop boss father knocking on his door wasn't going to be one of them. She would have to be in hiding for a month, if she was lucky, this had happened before, and she hid with one of Joey's friends out of town, but one of the drug dealers had seen her and turned her back in after two weeks. Aaron had made sure she knew what his promises meant, and kept her locked in the house for a week, and afterwards acted like it was just another day. That time, it had been a good one. The other time she had done this, she had taken a bus far far away and stayed in a shelter for a one week, and that was when Layla and her friends had passed by the shelter to laugh at everyone inside, only to find her sleeping in one of the cots. She had dragged her back to their house and made her live in the dog house on the building's rooftop. They owned the building, so no one had questioned why there was a doghouse on the roof. She was gagged and chained to the small and very old wooden house. But she had found a place on the other side of the state that was safe and solid, but she needed a car to get there, and the last time she went she stayed for a month and the Rossini's had cooled down by then, so she had come back and they had only told her to not do it again. And that had been one of the many reasons why today could not happen. She was only a month and a half away from graduating, if she didn't find a place to stay while they were trying to find her, she would by far, be loosing the privilege of ever going to college. Running out of the alley she didn't know where to go. There was no way she could go to the bad boys anywhere around here, they all knew Aaron and would turn her in. Everyone knew Aaron, and if they didn't, they definitely knew Layla, and there was nowhere to hide.

Booth ran after her, seeing her at the corner of the street looking lost back and forth, he approached her and touched her shoulder.

Det. Booth didn't know Aaron or Layla, but she wasn't about to spill her guts to him, so she just shrugged him off and started to walk away.

"I can help you." He said quietly.

"No you can't." She laughed sarcastically. "You don't even know me, and you have only lived here, what, a couple of hours? You really don't know anything about this place."

"Then, let me help you. Let me help you." His eyes bore into hers, that's when she saw his figure, running out of the apartment building, Aaron and the gun sellers from Detroit. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards another alley on the other side of the street. She put her hand over his mouth when he spoke. She watched intently as they passed by them with guns on their sides. This was dangerous territory, and if they so much as move an inch, their heads would be blown off. After she was sure they were gone, she let out a deep breath, took her hand from his mouth and smiled.

"You made through your first mob street pass... congratulations."

"What are you talking about?"

"Those people that just passed us by, they own the city, and not even the CIA can stop them, so don't bother to try. That was Mr. Rossini, the one the held the biggest gun on his side."

"And he's after you? Why?"

"'Cause of I wasn't at school. He makes sure, that the secretary calls him if I am so much as a minute late for school, or if I don't make it to school. And each time, this happens when I'm not at school, because education happens to be a privilege, not a right." She quotes him in a sarcastic voice. "He's just trying to get an excuse to make me stay home for a week to do things...unimaginable."

"Sick"

"Welcome to Pittsburgh."


	2. Dark Alley

**Hey guys! It's been years... :) But I'm back! & I'll write my AN at the end.**

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

Detective Seeley Booth grew up in the richer side of the city, he never had to encounter any of the gangs or drug dealers around. He was raised a good guy, and all his friends were pretty good as well. Most of them. His best friend was one of the trouble makers in his high school. He did drugs, drank, and partied most of the four years. He had impregnated three girls his junior year, and by the time they finished senior year, he had five children he knew of, not to mention the two other kids he and another girl gave up for adoption. But you would think he'd stop by now, no such luck, now, four years later, Walter Bradley is a pimp in southern Pittsburgh.

Booth's mother died in a car crash right after he had turned sixteen, his father became an alcoholic abusive man, and when he was seventeen, his father drowned his younger brother Jared, who was nine years of age, and killed himself right afterwards. Seeley Booth wasn't a happy person, but he wasn't as unlucky as his life seemed to be. His grandfather had raised him after and his life had gotten back on track. He went to the academy, did a year as a normal city cop, and then became a homicide detective. His grandfather had Alzheimer's, and Booth had to put him in a clinic. Right now his grandfather, Hank, was reliving the part of his life when his wife had died, and it broke his heart to see his grandfather, the strongest man he had ever met, cry.

Now, Booth was living in the southern part of the city, the bad side. It wasn't as bad as they made it to be. It was actually pretty nice, most of the people behaved. Some of the neighbors were really friendly, and the grocery store worker really knew everyone and everything. But the murder rates were higher, the nights were longer and more dangerous, and the many drugs and alcohol addicts roaming the streets weren't helpful if they didn't know you. Prostitution was big and pregnancies were the most common thing for teenage girls.

Meeting Temperance Brennan was like a breath of fresh air, the way she talked back with so much fire, and didn't blink an eye when he flirted with her, it was like she was a big hurricane you couldn't help but notice. And Booth hoped with all his might, that he didn't fall in love with her.

As they stood in an alley, her body pressed against his, her hand covering his mouth, he couldn't help but study her more closely. At first she had looked older with the way she talked and the way she held herself upright. But looking closely, he noted she looked younger, she had the most innocent deep blue eyes that just stared right into your soul, and her silky smooth skin was flawless. She had sharp cheekbones, but that only added to her beauty. Dark circles were covered with foundation, but other than that, she didn't put anymore make up on. Her waist was small, and her curvy body fit perfectly against him, like two puzzle pieces put together. Her hand was small but very strong, and her hair pulled back in a bun, with curls falling to frame her face.

She was a few inches smaller than him, if she were to wear heels, she would be the same size as him. Her hands were soft, and her smile was mesmerizing. When the men with big guns finally disappeared out of sight, she let go of him, and he couldn't help but miss the touch of her hand against his lips.

After being educated on everything 'Rossini' related, he was shocked but as it worn off, he couldn't help but feel anger seep into his veins, but that was thrown into the back of his mind, when he felt her drag him deeper and deeper into the dark alley they were in. It was still morning, probably nine or ten, but the sun was nowhere to be seen. The two buildings had hanging roofs and it covered the whole top, and trash bags helped with sealing little holes on the top. It had a tunnel look to it. The deeper they went, the darker it got, at some point Booth couldn't even see his own hand in front of his eyes. At both of his sides there were brick walls that smelled of rain and something rotten. He could feel her tensing up and then relaxing as they passed by some opening inside the walls.

Brennan led him to her scape route, whenever she got in trouble or needed somewhere to go for a small amount of time she would go down this alley and into a room, where not even in daylight could be found. As they entered she felt a rush of cold air pass by her as the adrenaline started to wear off. She needed something to keep her from going over the edge, she knew this wasn't the safest place, but it was something. They were underneath a chemical factory, well, more like a meth lab, but all in all, dangerous to be underneath. The chemicals all drained down here, and if they spent more than two hours in there, they were definitely going to get poisoned or die.

Brennan felt around the walls to find the light switch, and when she felt the little switch on the far right corner, she pushed it up and a yellow soft light turned on.

Booth looked around the basement like place, and felt his shoulders tense. As a rookie he encountered a meth lab once, and under there was a room just like this one, he knew of the dangers of it. He realized his hand was tightly clasped to her hand. He turned again and sighed. This was the safest place they had, but it was also a ticking bomb, if they didn't get out of there soon, they were going to die.

"You know what this is, don't you?" Booth looked to the young woman next to him. She looked exhausted. Probably hadn't slept in a while.

"Under a meth lab." Brennan looked at him like he had three heads.

"I know that, I was just wondering if you knew...that." Booth felt like a blabbering idiot. Of course she would know where they were. He looked at her as she looked down. "You okay?"

"Fine," Brennan took a deep breath, "we're going to have to climb up and jump roofs till we get to the city. There's a guy who can let me stay there for a day or two. You can let me go then, I can find somewhere else to stay."

"No way! I'm staying with you, there's no way I'm letting you do this alone."

"I can take care of myself!" Brennan glared at Booth.

"I don't know that, and until I'm satisfied that you're safe, you're going to be stuck with me!"

"Ugh" Brennan groaned and paced in the small space. She glanced at the cop. He had mesmerizing eyes, and the way he walked screamed 'confidence'. She just hoped she didn't fall in love with him. "Fine, but I know this place better than you, and you are doing everything I tell you to, this isn't cop training, this is thief training."

"Thief training?"

"Yeah, it's something you are taught the second you enter this neighborhood." She walked briskly past him and then glanced back to him from the hole opening to back into the alley. "Well, are you coming or not?"

Booth glanced around, "Yeah, yeah." He switched off the light and walked fast to clasp her hand with his. Brennan was surprised when a shock went up her arm and filled her stomach with butterflies, but didn't let it show. She knew this alley like the back of her hand, as she made her way up a ladder, she realized that it wasn't just her anymore, but Booth was with her. She didn't want to put him in any danger, specially because he made her feel... something.

* * *

**Ok, so I decided to post a chapter everyday this summer. In this story, in Life As Bones (But I'm not starting that till next week), as well as two other new stories from Castle (I'm not starting those till next week, either). I'm so sorry I hadn't update in forever, but my life was this gigantic mess, and I hope you can forgive me and continue reading. The chapters will probably will be around a thousand to two thousand words, because I'll be updating everyday, and my muse is all screwed up from so many ideas in my head. **

**Also thank you Boneslover10 for reminding me to keep writing because I would've probably never updated without her. Go check out her stories! **

**See you tomorrow!**


	3. Darkness

**First of all, I have never been to Pennsylvania and I have no knowledge of the structures and cities, so I'm extremely sorry if I get things wrong. This is all my imagination, so I'm sure if you go to Pittsburgh, everything I write will be wrong, disclaimer on the names though, they are not mine and I'm just using them to create a better background.**

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

Darkness. What do you think of when you hear the word, darkness? Black? Silence? Fear? Never ending space? Nervousness?

Temperance Brennan didn't have any of those thoughts when she thought of darkness. Her definition of darkness, might be your definition of freedom. Because no one can catch her in the darkness, no one can touch her, she's like a super heroine running through the alleys and saving the world. In the darkness, there's always someone to save, and maybe that's why she loved it so much, because no one could make her feel anything less than invincible. No one could make her believe in weakness. She was the one with the power and the unstoppable belief in herself.

Brennan made them stop for a little while before they got to the ladder so she could change. Skinny jeans weren't comfortable to jump roofs in, and the jacket she wore was stiff, the black blouse was silky which was slippery and no good to do anything with. So she changed into black spandex shorts that reached mid thigh and a sports shirt that ended just below her elbows, also black. It was just the beginning of winter, and cold as ever, but this would do. She thanked whatever was out there that made it possible for them to be in complete blackness. Without it, Booth would see everything he shouldn't.

Booth on the other hand was cursing whatever higher powers made it dark in this alley, he could hear her changing and couldn't for the life of him make dirty thoughts go away. He tried to distract himself by dressing himself down and naming all the saints and prayers. Until finally she grabbed his hands, and walked him to a corner where she dropped her bag and they headed to the ladder.

"You are going to stick with me, and don't you dare let go of my hand." Brennan stopped before she went up the ladder and continued their journey to darkness.

First was get through the roofs. At this time of day, anyone could spot them jumping through roofs, so they had to stay low and do this the right way. Brennan had stopped right before the top of the ladder. "I'll teach you how to jump these roofs slowly, we're going to work at this till after noon, so you have it perfected and flawless."

This side of the buildings was covered in roofs, and they were right in the middle, so they could practice there easily for the day. Everyone was either at school or work, the only people at home were mothers who had babies younger than one, and they didn't go outside much. But right after lunch time passed, they would have to move, because a lot of people came home at that time.

Training Booth proved to be easy, it was just that distraction turned out to be a bitch. The man had taken off his jacket, pulled up his sleeves, popped a couple of buttons, and just looked smoking hot. She jumped roofs like a pro, and Booth would stare at her well defined legs like a lion eyeing his prey. He really couldn't wait to see her in action, he knew she was taking it real slow for him to learn, and he was grateful, but the flexibility she showed, he wanted it to it's all potential.

He learned quickly and mastered it within an hour. But they had only been doing roofs with thin space between them, and the same height. He needed to start learning how to jump the wider roofs and roofs with big height difference, or they were going to be toast. By lunch time, though, they had finally finished and Booth was exhausted but felt extremely accomplished.

Brennan couldn't help but smirk, "if this gets you tired, I don't know if you can handle actually jumping roofs without direction."

"I can do it," Booth said through gasping breaths, he could do this, right?

"Come on, we got to get movin'" Brennan took him through alleys till they got to another dark one. The roof jumping didn't start for another couple hours, when they finally got to a clearer area.

Alleys in southern Pittsburg were as common as ants in the park. There wasn't a building in the city that didn't have alleys behind or to the side of them. Alleys led to narrow paths, those narrow paths led to underground streets and those led to different places in state. Brennan had studied and memorized these routes and now knew them by heart. If she walked ten steps and crossed the sewage and turned right she would end up at the back of a chinese restaurant. If she walked thirty miles from where she stood and walked fifteen minutes to the left, she would end up in Franklin Park. She wanted to go to the main city, for that, they would have to walk and jump roofs for seventeen miles and then walk into the old deserted subway lines for four miles and through the sewage to the right, walking right in front of the entrance to the subway at Steel Plaza, and they would be right in the middle of the main city.

"Are you related to Mr. Rossini?"

"Do I look like I'm related to him?"

"Well, no-" Booth looked sideways at her, she was nothing like him, she was beautiful, smart, and nothing like a mobster who was just feet from shooting them.

"Than why did you ask?" Brennan didn't want to get into conversations with him. Conversations led to her telling him all about her messed up past, and that would end up in him sticking his nose where it didn't belong. She'd rather have him think she was mean and a brat, than weak and small.

"How'd you know him? No, scratch that, how does he know you?" Booth was very curious as to why a mobster would want to have anything to do with Brennan if they weren't related.

"Look," Brennan pulled from his grasp, took two steps back and glared at him through the dark. "I'm not here to learn about us and how we have so many things in common. How I know Mr. Rossini is none of your business-"

"The hell it isn't, I'm here, trying to help you scape his wrath and it isn't my business? For all I know he already put a price on my death and it isn't my business?" Booth was getting tired of her attitude, at first it was what drew him in, but right now it was really starting to get on his nerves.

"You are the one who decided to come along! I told you to stay out of it, but you weasel your way in like a curious little cat, and if you don't stop asking questions, it might get you killed." Brennan threw her hands up as she shouted the last part. "I don't care if you're a cop or not, I don't care if you're trained or not, and I certainly don't care whether you want to help me or not. My relationship to Mr. Rossini will be for me to know and for you to stay out of. You want to come along, fine, but don't ask questions." Brennan kept walking, and the only sign that he was following was the yelp he gave away as he passed the rats. She smiled amused, but then sighed, this was going to be the longest journey of her entire life.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! :D See you tomorrow! **


	4. Dark Light

**Sorry for any mistakes I made, I have to type this up fast and I reread them, but I'm not perfect.**

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

Booth was terrified of the dark. He didn't show it, and certainly wasn't about to, with a beautiful girl next to him, but he was terrified. He had always been scared of the dark, his mom had given him a super man night light that he couldn't sleep without till he was eleven. After a couple years he grew out of it, not out of everything, but he could sleep without light on, and he could walk at night, but if he was awake and there was no light for a long amount of time, he would come up with a million scenarios where he was either killed or tortured, and the fear of the dark would come back.

With Brennan at his side, he felt somewhat safe and reassured. Don't you find that Ironic? A young woman who wasn't even eighteen yet, protecting a trained homicide detective? Yeah, Booth thought so too.

But Brennan was a hell of woman, she could jump roofs, was strong, and very flexible it wasn't even believable. He wondered what had happened to her. What had made her who she is today? What had really been the reason Mr. Rossini was after her? But he had wanted to come along and if he asked any questions, his head would be cut off by that sexy woman next to him.

Sure he was a little pissed she gave him no answers, but it was her life and she could keep as many secrets as she wanted.

It had been about an hour later of silence when she finally spoke.

"We're go through that ladder and when we reach the top we're going to be in China town. Lets make a stop so I can find you some black clothing, anyone can spot you in that white button down. After that we're going to go through the back alley and than make it to the roofs, this is where the training we had this morning comes in. If you're not fast enough someone will see you, and we're going to get caught, so you better not make a single sound and be as swift as the wind."

"Yes boss."

"Don't do that..." Brennan said shaking her head.

"Do what?"

"That thing you do, try and make something light out of this, I'm not light, I'm dark and serious, so get used to it." Brennan started moving before he could respond, so he went up with her and let her have the last word. She was like this big hero or villain depending on your point of view, that just kept you guessing, every time he thought he had her totally figured out, she would do something like jump roofs, and blow his mind away. He had known her for a better part of the day and he still had no idea on who she really was. She was extremely smart, because all the books in her bag were AP classes he had seen only the valedictorian take his senior year. She was in shape, well duh of course she was, and she was mysterious. She was also caring, she tried and make him feel better when his first try at jumping the roof failed, and she had checked his ankle when he had cramped just to make sure it wasn't sprained or were so many things he wanted to bad to learn about her, like if she liked music, or if she danced. But those things would have to stay in the dark kind of like this alley.

As they reached the top, he could finally see light and colors, instead of black and nothing. He sighed in relief and made his way up and as he looked around he realized they were at the back of some old building. Brennan glanced his way motioning for him to follow. They walked out into the China town, and Booth couldn't believe his eyes as he looked around. There was people everywhere and food was being made, and people were selling all kinds of things and music was playing, it was like a festival in the middle of a wide and crowded street. Brennan pulled him through people and up the street. They entered a shop and Brennan threw him clothes.

"Try those on, see if they fit."

He did as he was told and changed into the various outfits she gave him. They were perfect for his size. Black, slightly loose pants, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket with black running shoes.

As he changed Brennan got some black pants, boots, a black long sleeve shirt with a sleeveless jacket and a belt. The clothes she got were tight but comfortable. The belt she had hoops for the things she needed to carry. Like her lock picking tools and a knife. As she changed she wondered what Booth thought of her. Did he think she was a annoying teenager who always got her way? Because the way she was treating him, she knew she was pissing him off. But what would make him shut up? Her parents hadn't disappeared, she knew, they had died, because the Rossini's had shown her. They had killed them, including her brother, they had made them disappear from the earth. Why? Because they got too close to ratting them out, just like they thought she was going to do. They had been so close to putting those SOB's in prison for the rest of their miserable lives, but then they had told the wrong person, and ended up dead. If Booth ever knew about the whole mess he was bound to go after them, he was a cop after all, bound by the law. She didn't want him dead, that was her goal, to keep him as out of the loop as possible if he could get out unharmed, her job was done. She knew the city, she could get by, but he was a cop, he could easily be found, and torture was not the way a man like him should die. So she made him keep his questions to himself, it was better that way. She nodded to herself, even if he probably despised her in the end, it was better than him dead.

Lifting the curtain from the doorway of the changing room, she went to check on Booth. He was sitting on a lounge chair looking out the window. She looked at his clothes, the t-shirt was tight and showed off his muscles, but the jacket covered some of him up. Those pants made him look tall, and all the black made his skin a little lighter and he just looked so hot. As he turned his head, she shook hers, she so didn't need those thoughts in her head.

Booth looked away from the window when he felt eyes on him. As he turned his head, his eyes went wide, and it was a big mystery as to why they didn't pop out of his head. She looked so... indescribable. Her boots reached half way up her shins, and that shirt! It was v-neck and it was low enough to give a tease, but high enough to make his imagination run wild. Everything was tight and form fitting, all her muscles were accentuated and perfected by the black fabric. His eyes quickly reached her face and those highly amused eyes. Her hair was up in a pony tail, just a curl escaped that was too short to go up. She walked his way and bent down to his ear to whisper, "find something you like?"

He nodded and tried to clear his knotted throat. "Yeah, yeah, I...I" Booth's voice suddenly couldn't work and his brain was fried and clearly not functioning. Jumping roofs was going to bring a brand new hell for him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! See ya later alligator. :D**


	5. Dark Sunset

**Again, I don't know much about PA, so my descriptions are not accurate.**

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

"You know, aren't you supposed to pay for clothing?" Booth asked as they made their way down yet another alley. He could barely keep track of how many alleys they had been in.

"Well, I know a guy, and he owes me some favors, so I get clothing for free." Brennan said calmly next to him. To her, he was being too much of cop, he needed to really chill, the fun hadn't even begun yet.

"What kind of favors, do you owe him?" Booth looked at her, she looked so collected and cool. The air around was freezing, but next to her, he felt heat radiating from all places.

"Some things a woman keeps to herself, detective. It's kind of like being a magician, he doesn't give away the trick, and the magic happens." Her voice had on this teasing and breathless tone.

He gulped and kept quiet for a while. Brennan just smirked and lead the way. About ten minutes later, they finally reached the end of the alley. There was two alleys continuing at each side. Both dark and dangerous. But in front of them was a stair case, old and abandoned. It reminded Booth of horror movies, where you knew the character was about to die because he was stupid enough to go up those stairs and get himself killed. But Brennan climbed up those stairs with ease and by the time he realized this, she was already at the top and only a silhouette showed him she was still alive. He quickly ran up those stairs and into the unknown.

He hadn't realized it was late afternoon now, the sun was setting, and it looked beautiful from his view. As he looked around he realized they were at the top of roofs. Steep, slate covered roofs that went on forever. Some were tall, some were short and narrow, while others were wide and farther apart. This was the beginning of the roof jumping adventure he wasn't looking forward to.

"Ok, the sun sets in about two minutes, the second it sets you lay flat on your stomach, cause a light will flash by. Right after it flashes you move, and you follow me. If you see the light getting close, you lay back flat. Don't get too far behind, because you'll loose me, got it?"

"Lay flat if I see the light, move fast, and stick with you. Got it." Booth nodded, he was ready, he was a trained homicide detective, he could interrogate serial killers and murderers, he could do this.

As the sun set, he moved close to Brennan, she had moved to the far right side of the roof they were standing in, and quickly laid flat on his stomach. The shingles underneath him were hard and rough against his body. He looked to his side and watched as the sun set deeper into the horizon. The roofs were mostly red, orange and brown, some where black and others a variety of different colors, but most of them resembled the sun setting. As he looked to Brennan, he watched her eyes turn very light in the middle, a little green, but the edges were a deep ocean blue and her lips looked deliciously pink and her hair had this red tint that highlighted her porcelain skin. She looked like a dream made from heaven. He watched as she switched from an angelic aura to an action hero in just a second. The light that passed by was like a light from a lighthouse. It went around in circles in search of criminals and trespassers.

The whole atmosphere was silent. All Booth could hear was his pounding heart and his erratic breathing, for a moments it was all slow motion. Adrenaline started pumping in his veins and as the light passed by him he jumped into alertness and walked stealthily behind Brennan.

Brennan had no trouble getting through this part, it was kind of like a game to her. The faster she made it through, the more accomplishment she felt. It was four miles of none stop roof jumping. She could do it in nineteen minutes, but she had Booth to worry about, and he wasn't doing half bad, but one mile of this would probably exhaust him, so she decided to give him a break and go slow for his sake.

They were doing great so far, the roofs weren't that hard to jump, but the farther they got, the steeper the roofs became. Booth was breathing frantically. It had been five minutes, and he already felt like dying. When they had trained it had been slow and he didn't have to lay flat on his stomach every ten seconds. He looked over at Brennan and she was breathing steady and her body moved swiftly and perfectly when she jumped. He watched for a moment as she ran down the roof and jumped to the next one, her feet landing flat and quietly, her knees bent low to the ground and her hands touching the shingles underneath. He smiled and ran towards her, if he intended to impress her, this was the perfect chance.

He ran smoothly down the roof and was just at the other side when gravity decided to teach him a lesson. He was just an inch away from the roof as he fell and Brennan grasped his wrist a second before he fell all the way down.

The light was right on them in that instant and Brennan let out curses in languages he had never heard of, except for the French one, he had heard that curse come out of his mother's mouth enough times during his childhood to memorize what it meant. 'Crap' but in a more of an ungracious manner.

She jumped down with him, she knew how to land and pushed Booth to the left, he would land in a big garbage container, which was better than solid concrete. As she landed she stood and ran towards him.

"Get out of there, the cops are on their way and unless you start to run now, they'll catch us." Brennan whispered to him. He could barely register her words, and by the time he got out it was too late.

The cops were half way there and they were toast.

Just as Booth thought it was over and they were going to be in big trouble, Brennan pulled him towards her and kissed him, at first that was all it was, but as her arms wrapped around his neck and she flushed her body against his, he couldn't contain himself and he pushed her against the brick wall.

The nearest cop that was running towards them, shook his head and walked back to his team, he pointed to the two teenager making out and explained that they were probably just doing teenage stuff and they should go back to their posts and forget about the alarm.

Brennan pulled back when air was necessary and Booth continued his way down her neck. She noticed the cops still looming around and let out a breathless moan, if that didn't make them go away, she'd have to take drastic measures. But Booth sucked on her pulse point and that made her moan realistically and in a very loud Chinese curse fell from her mouth. The cops around them quickly left and Brennan pushed Booth away from her.

She took a banana peel that was on his shoulder and threw it back in the garbage bin, then looked over at Booth..._ 'Stupid! This is going to get real awkward, real fast.' _Brennan thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, see you tomorrow. :D**


	6. Dark Thoughts

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

He had kissed her! Well, more like she had kissed him... Anyways, the point was this: they had KISSED! And it was the best damn kiss he had ever had. He wondered how long it lasted? He hadn't really paid much attention to the time, but he knew for a fact it hadn't been long enough. The moan and word she had let out as he sucked on her pulse was heavenly. He didn't quite know what language it had been, but it had been really hot to hear her call out that way she had. After she had pushed him away, she had looked so flushed and her lips looked red and delicious. She had grabbed the banana peel from his shoulder and threw it away. He was on the verge of doing a happy dance and jumping around with glee. He looked over at Brennan and realized that none of those would be appropriate.

"That was..." Booth stuttered and Brennan simply turned her head to the left.

"C'mon, we should go before they come back and we still have three miles to go." Brennan didn't seem quite sure of what to really do, but she walked ahead and climbed up to the trash cans and to the roof.

Booth followed her and climbed up. He wondered how long till they talked about it. It was wrong she was like five years his junior and any relationship with her was prohibited and no way right or proper. So he let it go for now, but he was definitely going to bring it up, even if it brought doom to their lives, they were going to talk about it.

Brennan was having similar thoughts, only hers were in the opposite direction. They were definitely NOT going to talk about it. Talking about it would lead to the unknown and she didn't want to go there. What would happen if they talked about it? Would he just leave and determine it was for the best? Or would he stay and ask to be together and become a couple, she so didn't want to know. As she jumped roofs, she let her mind drift into a 'what if'. If they were together, would they spend all their time doing adventurous stuff? Would he take her out of the state and into a place where it could be just them, and they could be safe from all the bad things in the world?

Booth was having trouble keeping up, he didn't want to tell her to stop, but he was tired and it was well past midnight now.

Sweat dripped down his body, his muscles ached all over and there was this pounding headache that wouldn't go away.

"Temperance!"

Brennan looked back at Booth with concern. He didn't look good, his pale features and the way he couldn't stand straight had Brennan rushing to his aid and pulling him down on the roof. They were just feet away from an alley, Brennan helped him down and they sat in a corner. The hanging roof dripped days old rain on them and Brennan couldn't help but curse again, "Baq!"

"Wha-...What?" Booth looked up at her. Was she trying to say 'black' or 'get back'?

"It's 'crap' in Turkish, and don't move your head so much!" Brennan crouched down in front of him. "I'm going to give you some tylenol," she pulled out a tablet from a pouch in her belt. "It's going to help your muscle and head aches." She handed him the tablet and watched as he swallowed it dry. "Let's see if you can walk just a bit longer, I know a place around here we could stay in, but only for a little while."

She held him firmly by putting one of her arms around his waist and the other one holding his arm around her neck and making him lean against her. "It's not that long of a walk, I promise." Brennan was really afraid for him, what if he had injured himself? But they would know soon enough. She had a friend down the block who was a doctor and really knew his stuff. They were in the quiet side of town, and that was good, for now. But the town was run by mafia and the sheriff was a very close friend of Mr. Rossini, if he saw her here, he was bound to sell her out. So she could be safe till morning, but they would have to get moving at dawn.

A few minutes later, they reached the small dirt road that had houses lined at either side. Five houses down to the left was Dr. Hudgens's place, him and wife, Laura, lived there with their three sons, Jack, Mason, and Jake. As they neared, Brennan put Booth down on the front steps and knocked at their front door.

Laura was seven months pregnant and walking was a hard task at this place in time, but it was a good thing that her son, Jack, who had just turned nineteen two days ago was home from college and helping her around the house. Dr. John Hudgens was consoling Jake, who had just turned three, after he had had a nightmare, and Mason was at his friend's for a sleep over. When Laura heard the knock at the door, she realized she was the only one in the living room at this hour, and Jack was in his room. So she got up slowly and wondered who the hell knocks people's houses when it's one in the morning, and if this was one of those pranks pulled by the teenagers in the neighborhood, she better not see them or she would make them pay.

As she looked through the peephole, though, her anger at the stranger evaporated and was replaced with joy. "Jack! Jack, honey, come see who just came by. John, darling, come too."

She quickly opened the door and pulled the young girl into her arms. "Temperance, sweetheart, I have missed you so much!"

"Mrs. Hudgens!" Brennan said as she hugged the pregnant woman back, "it's very nice to see you."

"Come on in, you must be exhausted!"

"Actually," Brennan pointed back at Booth, who was looking at them with curious eyes. "I came by to ask if you could look at my friend over there."

"Oh, of course, but while John looks at him, why don't I make you some hot chocolate and warm up some biscuits from dinner? You must be hungry." Laura pulled Brennan into the house and John came out to help Booth inside.

John pulled Booth into the couch and checked him over. All the while Jack stood leaning against the entry between the kitchen and the living room and watched as his mother chatted happily to Brennan. He smiled and made his way over to her. He pulled her into his arms and swirled her around as she let out a squeal. "My gosh, is it my imagination or do you just keep getting more beautiful every time I see you?"

Booth looked up at that comment, where did the guy come from and why did he suddenly feel like he wanted to punch the guy?

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**See you tomorrow... and I finished this three hours before midnight, but my computer is being a jerk recently and wouldn't save the finished document so... yeah.**


	7. Dark Jelousy

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

**_Yes, Jack from this story is the Jack Hudgens from Bones. :D_**

* * *

Brennan had met Laura Hodgins when she had first arrived in Pennsylvania. She had bumped into her while shopping at the farmer's market. Brennan had been looking around and just browsing through things when Laura had asked her where she could find candy, or if there was any. Jake, who had been one at the time, was crying hysterically and Laura couldn't calm him down, but a candy might have, or so she thought. But Brennan had seen the same thing that was bothering Jake had happened to one of the foster care girls just a couple of months ago. Jake's whole body was wriggling and moving, except for his feet. She asked Laura if she could hold him and she had looked at her like she was crazy and should be committed, but she gave in, she was exhausted and could use a break. Brennan had held Jake and bounced him up and down, he had kept crying as she held him, she quickly pulled his shoes off and looked as a big, sharp rock was right on his toe, and it was she smiled as he stopped crying and looked down. "Yeah, bud, you're okay now." She had smiled and Laura had instantaneously adored the young woman. As time passed by, Laura would invite her over and she would have a place to go that wasn't her adoptive parent's place.

Jack had become her best friend and big brother. He would flirt with her jokingly and she would joke back and forth with him. When he had gone off to college in last fall, Brennan felt a fresh new feeling of abandonment, but he had sent her letters and called as often as he could, making her feel so much better. Just as he was coming home the Rossini's had banned her from ever going to the Hodgins'. She had told Jack about it, and he had told her he was going to do his best and visit her, but his mom was pregnant and he had to help first.

Now, as he held her in his arms, she couldn't of felt any better. It was like she was finally home. He kissed her head and pulled back.

"Now babe I thought I told you to stop cheating on me!" Jack looked at her mockingly.

Booth stared in shock at the pair. _What the hell was going on? And what was up with the curly hair dude? Who did he think he was, holding her like that! And babe? Really, he couldn't come up with something more original? What, how long had they been together? And she had kissed him! Even though she had a boyfriend, oh my freakin' gosh, she had a boyfriend!_

Brennan in a playful serious way, "Says the man who is totally in love with his neighbor in college!"

"Oh, what... that? That's just a fling!" Jack scratched the back of his neck, his voice going to a higher pitch.

"Nah ah, a fling is a one-night-stand or a week thing, maybe even a month, but not a whole semester! She was kind of hot from the pictures you gave me..." Brennan looked sideways to the window biting her lip.

"That has to be the hottest thing I've ever heard you say!"

She swatted his arm as she laughed. "Angela, right?"

"Yeah, and from what I gathered she already loves you..." Jack said with a grin.

"She hasn't even met me!"

"But from how much I talk about you, she knows quite a lot and is very interested to meet you. But I love you, and she loves me, so since she loves me and I love you, she has to love you too. Because you're the best part of my life, and you have my relationship in your hands, if you don't like her, I will end things, 'cause you have to approve."

"Jack! First of all, the whole I-love-you-and-she-loves-me-and-so-she-has-to-love-you-too thing doesn't make sense! And I don't have to approve of your relationships-"

"Of course you do! You're my best friend! And damn fine one at that, plus-"

"Oh my gosh, if I don't stop you right now, this might go on all night! And it's almost two in the morning!" Laura sighed dramatically, she pulled up two high and very modern chairs from the kitchen island and pointed to them, "Sit, and eat while you 'discuss' things over, you're gonna need a lot of energy, even I need some and I'm not the one in the conversation!"

Both Jack and Brennan smiled at each other, "C'mon B., let's sit and 'discuss' things over." Jack winked at her and Brennan just rolled her eyes at him, but obliged none the less.

Booth watched from a distance as the conversation progressed, he couldn't help the fist that tightened as Jack said he loved her. He couldn't help it as his face flushed with anger as he watched how comfortable those two were, it was sickening and it wasn't helping his situation in any way. He didn't hear all of the conversation, but he was pretty sure, he heard the 'I love you' from both of them. Dr. Hodgins looked him over and made sure he was comfortable.

"You're going to be fine, a good night's sleep might do you some good, also drink a lot of liquid. If you're going to be running around and chasing after our lady over there, you better take a big bottle of water, you're dehydrated from all the sweating you've been doing. And eat up all you can, it will give you a lot of energy and you will need that, because Temperance may look small, fragile, and she is a girl, but trust me, she'll make a soldier that's been in war the last three years feel out of shape." He smiled warmly at the young man in front of him. "I remember when I first met her, she was a such a pretty thing, but the second I told her she shouldn't be out doing things like jumping roofs, she challenged me on a race out here and next thing you know, I'm right were you are. Also, don't do anything stupid, she'll curse in Chinese, Turkish, French, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese and who knows what else. I like hearing her cursing in Chinese, 'cause it's cool hearing things you don't actually know what they mean, but when she curses in Portuguese, you know you're in trouble. She only curses in Portuguese when she's about to knock you down."

"It's true, I would know." Jack Hodgins said as he came towards Booth. "I'm Jack!" He smiled over at Booth. He had beautiful blue eyes that shown with the lamp next to Booth, but they also had this spark that was just purely him. He had wild curly hair that he had tried and matted down with gel but clearly not succeeded.

"Oh you big baby, I only shot once." Brennan said with a mocking tone.

Booth stared at them wide-eyed, how did she know this family? Why were they so nice?

"And it was only a graze wound." His father pointed out.

"Yeah, just remember 'I shoot to kill' and I have great aim, so if I wanted to shoot you for real I would have done it. I only wanted to scare you away."

"And she didn't know you were my son back then, so no grudges." Dr. Hodgins grinned over at Brennan remembering when he had come to her aid one day when she had been doing a little charity work for the hospital he worked in, and she had accidentally gotten cut with a scalpel that fell from a table in the ER. But she was a feisty girl and didn't let him help her, she had cleaned up the wound and sutured it herself. John had been so amazed by her that he had asked her to intern for him for the summer. She was very careful and always carried a gun. In their side of town, everyone carried guns, so it wasn't that shocking to see her with one, specially being the adoptive daughter of the Mafia god. So when Jack had shown up looking for his father, he had caught her by surprise and she cursed loudly in Portuguese just before she had fired the gun. She knew he wasn't really that hurt, she didn't mean to kill him, but she still went over and helped him and his father to their house.

That's when she realized Dr. John and Jack were related to Laura and Jake, she had been shocked, but not as shocked as John and Jack had been when they realized Laura knew and adored Temperance Brennan, they had been so shocked they couldn't even move from their place. But as time passed by, they had come to love her and she had somehow warmed her way into their family. Now, a year later, this family had given her something she desperately needed: a second home.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I like Brennan with Jack as best friends, and I'm going to introduce a couple more characters as chapters go on. For now, B&B and Hodgins have become part of the story, I introduced her and you'll get to see Angela soon, but we'll get to meet Sweets before her ;)**


	8. Dark Dressup

**I'm sorry I didn't write yesterday, well more like two days ago since it's already past midnight. I decided to give you a longer chapter instead of two. The whole 'Hodgins' thing, I'm really sorry, but fan fiction is being evil and won't let me put Hodgins, it instead puts Hudgins or Hodgens, anyways I fixed it, at least I tried, tell me if I didn't so I can try again. Thank you so much to the people who told me, I really appreciate it. **

**Julia-loves-Seth-Clearwater Thank you for telling me about 'baq'- it's the Turkish word for 'crap' and I put it in the last chapter, and I just wanted to thank her. Go check out her stories for me? **

**Anyways, to CookiesChocolateCandy she's really been amazing to me, and your praises mean lots to me. She's translated 'The Bachelorette' to spanish and opened a whole new group of people to my story, so thanks so much. If any of you speak spanish, I tell you, go read her stories! And even if you don't, you could always just check it out.**

**To Boneslover10, I love you sweetie, you're like the Brennan to my Angela or the other way around, depending on our conversations. She's been my rock throughout and she makes me actually remember to write, so go see her work if you haven't already. **

**Finally, to all of you who review time after time, you make my world go round, and cause my sun to shine.**

**And I know I'm probably annoying you by writing this A/N and you probably skip this part and go on to read, but if you are reading this and thinking:**

**_'Well, I didn't review, so she doesn't care about me, and this A/N is stupid.' _**

**All of my readers, the people who add me to their author and/or story alert, the people who have add me to their favorite story/author, I am super, super grateful. I agree, it's stupid, but I felt sentimental today, and I love all of my reader, so just bear with me and my sappy note.**

** And I have received so many of those alerts lately, and I just can't help but do a happy dance because I feel like I'm not that big of a failure, and that I _am_ actually captivating some of you and letting you forget about reality for a few minutes. That is the biggest reward I could hope for. So today, June 28 at 1:25 am, I am putting up this chapter and letting you into my overactive, crazy imagination, just so you can scape reality and let yourself get carried away by fictional characters that pull at your heart strings, make you cry, make you laugh, and just make you remember that there's life and love out there, and maybe one day, you'll find it. **

**I know, I know, that totally didn't make sense, but it's one in the morning, what can I say? **

**Disclaimer ;)**

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

It was around four in the morning when Booth woke up, he sat up and looked forward. Brennan was standing, leaning against the kitchen island, her hands wrapped tightly around a mug full of something steaming up. She looked deep in thought and he watched as she took a sip from the mug and looked straight ahead again. Stretching out, he folded the blanket covering him and walked over to her. He looked her over, taking in every detail about her. She was beautiful, from her looks, she had just showered, her hair was wet and tousled. Skinny grey sweat pants were low on her hips and a white form fitting t-shirt covered her top half but had ridden up to her belly bottom while she toweled her hair. She wore black ankle socks and she moved her toes around for a second. Brennan didn't turn to look at him but said, "You know, if you don't stop staring I might consider shooting you."

Booth shook his head, startled, he wondered, _how was it that a young seventeen year old could keep him on his toes like that? _He walked over to her, looking at the kitchen island, it held a belt that had been around her waist just hours prior. It had a black pouch, a knife, a gun, and a rectangular leather prism.

"What's in that?" Booth pointed to the item he had been eyeing.

"My lock picking tools."

"There's tools for that?" Booth wondered just how many laws he broke today, and how many was he about to just so he could protect Brennan, and it wasn't even that he was protecting her, more like she was protecting him. But it gave him some sort of comfort to know that he was there, with her, and she wasn't doing this all on her own.

"Yeah," she sounded exhausted, and the darkened circles under her eyes were just proof of the fact that she needed sleep.

"You should sleep some." He said to her quietly.

"Can't, we're leaving in an hour, and I need to go change, you should take a shower before we leave. It's right down the hall to the left, first door." She pointed it to him. "There's towels and some clothes, there's new boxers Laura went out to get for you, so you could be all clean and what not."

Booth blushed, he hadn't thought of that, but now felt really grateful towards the pregnant woman. He walked to the bathroom that was felt really cold as he entered. When he was walking up, he thought he'd feel warm and there would be steam on the large light mirror taking the half of the front wall. It smelled of some kind of flowery scent and a natural breeze kind of smell. The wall with the mirror had a squared white plate styled sink with white faucets. The other half was raised up to waist level and had small wooden steps leading up to a large oval shaped bathtub looking out a window covering all of the left out wall. The bathtub only took about one forth of the room and right next to it was a shower with a glass door. Everything in that room calmed him, it was all wooden and natural. The wood was probably fake and from the smoothness he knew it was. But it was the perfect atmosphere. A small but tall tree sat right next to the tub, and towels were on the counter next the sink, along with black clothes. The toilet was a the other side of the room and a cream colored rug laid on the floor. He thought about taking a dip in the tub and just relaxing, but they needed to get going and a shower could suffice. As he undressed he watched himself from the mirror. He looked awful, he had a beard growing, okay it was just a day or two old stubble but it felt foreign to him, and he needed a shower, 'cause he stank like a skunk.

He quickly looked through the medicine cabinet, finding the razor he put it next to the sink and finished undressing. He turned on the water and winced as it came out freezing cold. He quickly turned it to a warmer temperature and watched as the room steamed and relaxed him some more. Getting in, he looked at the bathroom from this point of view. The door was the only clear glass, the walls surrounding it was wooden and he couldn't see the bathtub from here, only was was in front of him. There was two kinds of shampoo, a cucumber and green tea Dove shampoo along with it's body wash and a lavender scented shampoo and conditioner. He went for the Dove one, but chose another body wash. The Suave ocean breeze body wash that refreshened him up and gave him some needed energy. Finishing up, he grabbed a large towel that was right next to the shower and wrapped it around his hips. There was something about air drying that he really loved, he didn't like toweling his hair, he liked it dried naturally. The razor was new and there was some shaving cream in the cabinet as well. He cleaned up well, and smiled at his reflective self. He pulled on some black silky (not really noticeably silky, but he could tell it was definitely silk or some mixture of fabric with some silk in it) boxers, they were soft and really comfortable. There was some black jeans that hugged his rear end, and a white t shirt that was warm to the touch from the steam in the room, since it had been at the top of the clothes. It was cottony and really soft, it warmed him instantly. A black sweater, and a pair of black socks. He pulled his shoes on and quickly cleaned the wet spots he had made while walking from the shower to the sink. His hair was still really wet, so he decided against his nature and toweled it off, it didn't look as bad, but he still preferred it dried naturally.

* * *

Brennan watched as he walked off, he clothes were wrinkled and his face had some stubble, but he looked so darn adorable. She smiled and checked out his butt, it didn't look bad, not at all. Smiling to herself, she finished off her tea and made her way into Jack's room. She pulled the door open and walked into his room like she owned it.

"You know, you should really learn some manners and knock or something." He mumbled sleepily into his pillow.

"You should really know by now that that's never going to happen," she said back, distracted inside his walk in closet. It held black shelves running around the four walls, the floor being tiled in a gray color gave it a masculine feel to it, but got contrasted by the white fluffy rug she had put in a while back. It also held two leather ottomans in the middle with boxes stacked on top, full of shoes and stuff.

"You gonna steal my clothes again? Why didn't you just let my mom buy you some when she went to buy your cop friend's clothes?" He didn't sound irritated or anything, he just sounded curious and a little happy, if she said so herself.

"I like your clothes," she turned to him and grinned, as he crossed his arms across his chest, he smiled lazily back at her from the doorway.

"You do look really hot wearing my clothes..." He waggled his eye brows at her.

"Shut up you moron!" She threw a pair of pants at him.

"So, what are you wearing today?"

"Umm..." She put a finger on her pursed lips. Half of this closet consisted of her clothes, his clothes that belong to her and some really old stuff she never put on. It was as if they were a married couple that had been living together for years, only they weren't in love and so not a couple. He was like the opposite of her, he was funny, not ever serious and had the attention span of a cockroach. But both of them were close and shared everything, from the moment they met, they had been inseparable. Brennan smiled, remembering a conversation she had had with the youngest Hodgins. Jake had asked her why she like Jack so much, he wasn't that interesting and he seemed to annoy her a lot. She had smiled slowly at him and responded in a quiet voice. _"He just kind of...sort of completes me."_ She didn't know what had come over her to ever say that, but looking back, he was the only person to pull her back from the dark, and she was super grateful he had. Her small hands and fingertip grazed over all the fabric hanging and folded on the smaller shelves. It was all mostly black. She did a lot of adventuring around, and always seemed to prefer that color. But when it came to chilling at his house with his family, it was all colors but black. She sighed and pulled out black yoga pants and a white button down shirt that gathered just below her bust, then fell freely down to her hips. Pulling on his lucky and favorite pair of black adidas, she moved to the other side of the closet. She grabbed a hair tie and put it on her wrist.

"You think your mom can braid my hair?" She looked timid and almost afraid of a no, but Jack smiled at her and pulled her down on the ottoman. He had two little brothers and a another one on the way, but he was raised by his mother, and she had taught him a thing or two about women. He raked his fingers through her hair and she hummed in response. Grabbing her hairbrush from one of the large shelfs, he brushed her hair and touched it softly. He separated three strands on her side of the head and started to french braid a small braid on the left side of her head, right above her ear. The did this process again six times, six small french braids leading into a high, but not too high, ponytail. She looked like ninja, and Jack smirked knowing if he said it, she was bound to throw something else at him. But she was beaming and looking gorgeous as always. He always worried that something might happen to his best friend and little sister, but he trusted her to take care of herself. He sighed and leaned down, kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you."

"I know," looking up at him, she saw the raw emotion in his eyes, he was worried and proud and something else... yeah, happy. Happy to see her doing what she loved again, running in the dark and saying things in languages he didn't understand. "Je t'aime."

"Say it in Portuguese, like you're pissed." He looked at her jokingly.

"Eu te amo" She spit it out like a bad word, only it was the most tender thing she could ever say. In the end, she couldn't help but let out the giggles that overtook her.

He laughed with her but quickly realized the cop was probably waiting on his partner in crime to come back. "Woman, change already!" He pointed at the clothes on her lap and walked out of the closet. It was one thing to flirt with her, even tease her, but even suggesting seeing her change made him shudder. He quickly got rid of the thought and climbed back in bed. He heard her as she opened the closet door."Put on my black sweater, I don't want you to be freezing out there, specially since it's the morning." He said it like it was an inconvenience and he was annoyed at letting her borrow his favorite sweater, but Brennan knew he was only covering up for that 'I love you' moment just a second ago, he wanted to be all macho, and she would have laughed if that moment hadn't meant so much to her. A quick look into his eyes, and she knew she would've seen the real worry for her health and the caring accompanied with it.

She smiled and pulled on the sweater, walking to him and giving his a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Wear the gloves and the hat, and don't boss the kid too much." He pointed a finger at her."

"Yes, father." She said mocking seriousness.

"Uh-huh." He hummed back. "Don't forget that gun, and if he's being disrespectful, shoot him."

"Shoot him?"

"Politely."

She had to smile at that, he had been watching way too much Firefly. Walking out of the room, she made her way to the door next door. She quietly went inside and peeked inside the big crib. There he was, waiting for her arrival, his blanket under his chin, big navy blues staring up at her. She beamed down at him, every time she visited, she always went by his crib, no matter how late or early it was. And he would always wait up for her to come and say goodbye.

"Hey there Jay."

"Bee!" He grinned up at her.

"Yeah, Bee is here." She wrapped her arms around the little guy and pulled his up. He was getting so big and each day she was away from this family she felt she missed something big.

"I wuv you." He panted a big sloppy kiss on her cheek and laid his head on the crook of her neck. She would never get tired of hearing that from him. It was like every time he said it, it just made her heart beat a little faster.

"I love you too sweetheart." Jake was probably the only human being to see her soft side. Jack would see it sometimes too, but they would always get back to annoying each other right afterwards. With Jake, she was tender and soft the whole time. It was like a spell overtook her, his baby smell and his charming smile melted her into goo.

Bouncing him made him sleepy, and not a second passed before he was out like the light. Putting him back in the crib she tucked him back in and kissed his forehead. Closing the door, she made her way to the last door. John and Laura were still up, probably cuddling or something equally sickeningly cute. She knocked and waited as she heard shuffling. Laura smiled brightly but sadly at her. It was always hard to let her go, she was like her only daughter. Pulling her in for a tight and warm hug, Laura let her in. John loved Brennan, she was part of the family, and she had become like a daughter to him. "Now, you be careful out there, don't get into too much trouble, and try and not get hurt? We're here for you if you need anything. I packed the front pockets of the backpack full of medical supplies if you need them. Got it, boss?"

"Got it, boss." She grinned at him, smiling at her stupid joke.

Laura pulled her back to her, "inside the backpack there's one set of clothes for both of you. I packed a thermo with hot coffee on the right side and cold water on the left. There's warm chocolate biscuits and some cinnamon rolls for breakfast in the blue container. Thai rice noodles for lunch in the yellow. And broccoli casserole for dinner in the purple, I put in a piece of chicken in the green container for your friend."

Brennan felt herself getting emotional and quickly turned on her poker face, but let a little gratitude slip through. "Thank you Mrs. Hodgins, so much!" She was the one that hugged her this time, but Laura just held onto her for a little bit. "Be safe darling."

"I will be."

She walked back out into the kitchen and looked over at Booth, he had on this curious look on his face. He wanted to ask questions, she knew. But they didn't have the time, and maybe she could answer them once they reached their next stop, but for now, they needed to get going. Pulling out the gun from it's strap, she made sure it had bullets and was still on safety, putting it back she checked her pouch that held pills like tylenol and her vitamins, John had restocked it, then she checked her knife. It was small to the eyes of a stranger, but they didn't know what that stiletto knife could do. Strapping it back into it's fake leather safety, she put on the belt and pulled on the heavy backpack.

"Do you want me to take that?" Booth asked worried that it was too heavy for her.

"Are you kidding? You are going to need all the strength you can muster to just get to our next stop. Don't worry, it won't be too far, but we'll only stop for a few minutes, just so we can rest." She put on her black gloves, and black hand knit hat that Laura had made for her. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Booth pulled on his gloves and hat, too. They matched perfectly. It was like they had planned it, but they were too busy to actually do that, and Brennan hadn't realized what she was wearing until minutes before she wore it.

"You ate, right, and had plenty of fluids?"

"Do I detect actual concern for my health?" He couldn't help that remark, it was just at the tip of his tongue and it came out.

"I'm the one that has to drag you back here, and let's face it, I'm not very strong and you're not very light."

"Funny," Booth fake glared at her. "Yeah I ate and have good fluids, Dr. Hodgins put the IV on me for a couple of hours and it did the trick. Mrs. Hodgins gave me some soup and I'm all whole and healed."

"Alright, let's do this." Brennan walked out the back door and up the ladder. It was going to be yet another adventurous day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D Sweets comes in next chapter :)**


	9. Dark Understanding

They had stepped outside into the cool winter morning air. Up in the roofs, the breeze got stronger and colder. Brennan felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. This was going to take longer if the weather continued like this. She turned and looked over at Booth, "you doing okay?"

"Yeah, just a little cold." Booth said with a chatter in his teeth.

"Uh huh, just a little?" Brennan smirked over at him.

"Okay, so maybe more than just a little."

"Maybe?"

"You know what? If you get to ask questions, so do I!" Booth wasn't really irritated with her teasing him, it was kind of refreshing seeing her in a playful mood. But he really wanted to ask some things, and this was the perfect opportunity to ask.

"Ok, shoot." Brennan glanced over at him and realized she didn't care what he asked, she was going to answer honestly, unless it had to do with her past, that's when she would either shoot him or throw him off the roof they were walking on. She had pulled out the hot coffee a few minutes into their walk and they've been taking turns drinking since then. She had it in her hands and passed it on to him. As he took a sip, his whole body seemed to warm, she couldn't help but stare at his lips, the things that the man could do were just startling and impressive at the same time.

"Why do you like cold showers?" He asked as he passed on the coffee back to her.

"What?" Brennan certainly wasn't expecting that question. Taking a sip she drank all of what was left of the coffee.

"Why do you like cold showers? I mean they're cold!" Booth shivered for emphasis.

"Umm... how do you know I like cold showers?" She opened the backpack and put the thermo back into it as she listened to him explain.

"Well, when I went in the bathroom to shower, there was no steam and it felt cold when I walked in. Plus when I went to turn on the water, it was freezing water that came first before warming up."

"Oh, well, I just like the cold water. It makes me feel..." Brennan moved her hand in a circle trying to find the right word. "Alive."

"Kind of like warm water."

"No, warm water makes you feel relaxed and comforted, but cold water wakes you up and fills you with energy."

"I'll take your word for it." Booth smiled over at her, not wanting to even think about a cold shower when the weather outside felt like it was below zero. "You sing."

"That's not a question." Brennan was a little shocked at his assumption, but didn't let it show.

"I woke up about an hour earlier to hear you singing in the shower, you have a great voice."

"I don't know whether to be flattered that you think that, or insulted that you invaded my privacy to listen to it."

"Hey! I didn't invade anything, I was just sleeping and all of a sudden there's this voice pulling me awake, next you know I'm listening to 'Girls just want to have fun' and I fell back asleep."

"Yeah, right..." Brennan felt herself blush, and was grateful as the wind blew her hair around her face and covered her.

"So how long have you and that curly haired dude been together?"

"Jack?" Brennan made a face. "You're kidding right?"

Booth raised his eyebrow at her, "no, so how long?"

"We're not together, never have and definitely never will. That's like asking me if I'd like to have sex with my big brother. And gross!" Brennan put a hand over her face but regained herself quickly, then she didn't even try to hide her smirk. "You were jealous!"

"No..." In a very unconvincing manner he made a hand gesture. "I just thought you guys were together from the way you act. He hugged you and twirled you in the air, you said 'I love you' to each other, and he pretty much said that you were cheating on him."

"So you were jealous!" Brennan's smile grew.

"No!"

"Oh you were too."

"Was not."

"Were too." Brennan said a baby voice.

"Was not." Booth stomped his foot on the roof.

"Be careful, you don't want to wake the people underneath you, they'll call the cops."

"I am the cops!" Booth shook his head at her.

"Yes, who has broken more laws in a day then a police officer would in a lifetime."

"Ok, ok." Booth looked over at her again. "When is our next stop?"

"Just a few more steps." Brennan said slowly as she went down to an alley.

Booth followed down and followed her into a small italian restaurant. It looked really old and abandoned, but after entering, he realized the place wasn't that old and definitely not abandoned. Hard wood covered the floors, vintage round tables and chairs were positioned around the room, and a bar lined up at the front.

They had walked slow from the Hodgins' residency to here, that had taken them six hours. Brennan had gone slow for him, and they had only stopped twice to sit and eat breakfast. In the end they had walked nine miles, three of those miles had been hell for Booth because of the jumping roofs, but the other six had been pleasant and he had learned new things about her. Like how she met the Hodgins family and how much she loved them all. She described to him the summer afternoons she would sit on their hammock hanging from the roof on top of the deck and watch the sun set while reading a book. He loved the look on her face as she remembered those wonderful momments.

Brennan walked in and breathed in the pizza smell. She really loved Zach Addy. He was the best chef in the world. He could cook you anything you wanted. There was also Sid, who knew exactly what you wanted without telling him.

She sat at one bar stool and motioned for Booth to do the same. Zach came out from the side, he had heard the chiming bell when they had come in.

"My my Ms. Temperance." Zach said as he set two glasses of water in front of the guests. "It's been a while since you passed by."

"Yeah, you know, I've been busy." Brennan walked around the counter and pulled Zach into a hug. "I heard you're got a full blown scholarship and are heading off to Harvard to study medicine."

"Yeah, umm... yeah." Zach blushed and stuttered. Brennan had helped him a lot this last year, after she had found this hole on the wall restaurant, she'd become a constant guest and his mentor. She was a genius and he wondered why she hadn't applied to Harvard, she would've gotten in in a second.

"I'm so proud of you." Brennan hugged him again but then went back and took her seat.

"I'll go get Sid for you." Zach walked back into the kitchen, calling out Sid.

"Do you know everyone in this city?" Booth asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"Not everyone, that would be very hard, I'm not saying it can't be done, but it would take a while and a lot of meeting up with strangers." Brennan gulped down all the cold water and pulled the backpack off. She was going to make Booth eat something, he really needed it in his system. Of course she was also going to eat something, she couldn't pass the opportunity to eat the amazing food that Sid and Zach prepared. But it was only so they could renew their energy.

Sid walked out from the door that Zach just had gone into. "Ms. Brennan, so good to see you. And I see you've brought a new friend." Sid grinned over at her.

"Yeah, yeah, tease all you want, but serve food in the process." Brennan joked.

"Your wish is my command." Sid went back into the kitchen and after a few minutes came back into the bar island and put a steaming hot supreme pizza in front of Booth with a small container full of pizza sauce. "It's for the crust, it's filled with cheese and pepperoni." Sid explained as he saw Booth's confused face.

Booth's mouth watered, it was already eleven and his stomach was growling with hunger. Sid put a glass filled with iced tea on the side, winking at Brennan.

"Sid, iced tea has sugar in it, just like all the other juices you serve." She grinned over at him.

"Whatever..." Sid sing-sang at her.

Walking back into the kitchen and then walking back at her with a tray, he smiled hopefully at her. "I prepared a new dish, and you're the first to try it, so tell me how it is."

He pulled out a big plate and put it in front of Brennan, he then put a small bowl that matched the plate and put it on top of the plate to the side, it was full of brown rice with vegetables. Another bowl slightly smaller than the first one but looking exactly the same, was put next to the other bowl on top of the plate. This bowl had noodles with a big broccoli on top. Another bowl, this one was tiny, full of white creamy sauce and a green leafy thing on top, was positioned on the north side of the plate. The leftover space was used for a vegetarian roll that was crispy and slightly brown on the outside placed on top of lettuce. Sid then put chopsticks on top of the biggest bowl and watched as Brennan's mouth watered.

"This looks wonderful!" Brennan gushed.

After a few seconds of staring at the food she looked up and saw Sid putting a pink shake in front of her.

"It's a soy strawberry shake. I even let Zach dice fresh strawberries and put them in." He smiled broadly at her.

The first bite into the roll had been heaven, it was crispy on the outside crust, but soft and warm in the inside, she dipped a piece of it in the sauce and groaned at the explosion of flavor in her mouth. The rice had been the perfect company to the noodles.

Booth tried his hardest not to stare as she ate, she made the most erotic noises he had ever heard. She groaned as she ate the roll with the sauce and moaned as she ate the noodles and the rice, it was music to his ears, but at the same time it was the most sinful thing to have in his mind. He was older and he could go to jail for this, he was a cop for crying out loud!

Brennan ate her food really fast, and she had to give it to Sid, the man was a god. The shake was the best by far, though. It was sweet and a little sour from the fresh strawberries, it was cold and smooth in her mouth, it went right down her throat and she couldn't get enough.

Booth quickly pulled away his gaze from her and focused on his food. He had to say, the pizza was fabulous, all of it was just amazing, they had to come back, soon.

Brennan pulled the backpack on, she knew that the food inside was frozen so she could heat it up when ever she needed food but was unable to get any anywhere else. It was for when they stayed at her friend's house, she knew they were going to need it. Walking into the kitchen, she asked Zach to heat the lunch and dinner Laura had prepared, but he had instead filled the emptied thermo with hot coffee and then put a steaming hot half sausage, half vegetarian pizza in a layered bag to keep it warm and then put that into a small duffle bag and told her to make Booth carry it. She smiled, thanked him and promised to visit soon. She then went into Sid's office at the back of the kitchen and poked her head in.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Always the polite one." Sid stood up from his chair and walked over to her. He pulled her in for a hug and then walked back and unlocked a cabinet. He pulled out a small box. "Remember, this is for emergencies, don't you dare go loosing those passports, I will hunt you down if you do."

Brennan smiled up at the tall man in front of her, taking the box with a nod, promising to keep it safe and such.

After that, she looked at the clock and hurried out, it was already 11:45am and they still had so much to do.

Booth watched as Brennan put on her hat and gloves in a hurry, she gave him the duffle bag with something hot inside and told him to not jostle it too much.

Brennan walked back outside into the freezing weather, it had just gotten worse and the snow was now falling over them.

She hugged herself and walked towards another alley.

Booth was grateful this time for the darkness and the roof and walls. The alley they were currently in was going on forever. "When are we getting out of this alley?"

"In two hours. And it's not an alley, we entered through and alley, but now we're in an abandoned subway line. Four miles north and we're going to be in the center of the city."

"Good to know." Booth couldn't wait to see the city in a normal perspective. His gun and badge was secured at the bottom of the backpack, so really no one that saw him really knew he was a cop. But the second he hit the city, he would put on the badge and gun, because without it, he really did feel naked.

An hour into the walk Brennan looked over at him. She bit her lip and didn't stop her mind from wondering what would his lips feel like right now. But she could only make out a rough outline of his body from the lights that lit the subway lines every half a mile. They had just passed the second one, which meant they were at a good pace and could let a few minutes pass, and still be on time. She breathed in, gathering all the courage she could muster... it was funny how, if you told her climb roofs and jump them for miles, she would do it in a second, and if she saw blood, she only pressed harder to make it stop bleeding, but put a hot boy in front of her and all of a sudden her skills and fearlessness were of no use.

Booth was thinking about how just a day ago Brennan had told him she was serious and dark, but after this morning, he couldn't help but contradict her on that. She wasn't serious, she joked around with the Hodgins' all the time, and she wasn't dark, she was as light as the sun, her laugh could light up a room, and she wasn't even trying. That's what made her so beautiful, the not knowing, because as he kept spending more time with her, the more he got to know her, the more he fell in love with her smile, her laugh, the way her brows knitted together when she was thinking, the subtle lavender scent that drove his senses wild, he could go on forever. Man was he whipped or what? And it hadn't even been two days. What kind of lunatic was he? He was about to describe her some more when he felt her hand slide next to his, touching slightly. He wrapped his hand around hers, and he thought she was about to pull away when she laced her fingers through his. A small smile broke on his lips and he let out a silent sigh of relief that she didn't pull away.

After another half a mile, passing by the small yellow light, she let her head fall on his shoulder. She was truly spent, totally exhausted.

Booth let go of her hand, she stiffened and he felt that she was about move her head away from his shoulder, but he wrapped his arm around back and let his hand rest on her left hip. She relaxed back into his embrace and wrapped her right arm around his waist, and he put his right hand on top of hers, interlacing them. About a minute before they came out of the subway line, and back to reality, she pressed a kiss to his jaw, and pulled away from him.

"Okay, we're going to my friend's house from here, it'll only take about half an hour or less to get there and we can finally get some rest."

"Okay," Booth said, still in awe of what had just transpired.

Walking out into the front of the subway in Steel Plaza. They walked twenty minutes southwest from that, down 5th Ave. and up into Wyandotte St. and into De Ruad St. second house on the right. She knocked on the door and watched as snow piled down on the front steps and rail.

"Vincent! C'mon, open up, it's freezing outside!" Brennan knocked again, looking through the windows to see it was all dark, and no one was home. "Vincent Nigel-Murray, open the door!" Brennan tried again, it was cold, she was tired, and she wasn't in the mood for this. "Fils de salope! I can't believe he forgot that I was coming."

"Repeat the beginning of that sentence please?" Booth couldn't help but tease her, her French was perfect, and all those curse words really suited her. He chuckled at that, if you didn't know her, you would probably think she was a lady and really well educated, he didn't doubt the educated part, but she was definitely raised in the streets, from the vocabulary she was currently using as she banged the door. He watched for a minute more before he pulled her away from the door.

"I have a friend who would let me crash at his house for a couple of days, we could go to him, he just lives across from here."

"Really?" Brennan was currently seething with anger at her friend, who was probably out parting with his new girlfriend, Hannah or Savannah, whatever her name was.

"Yeah, let's just walk back." Booth pulled her down the street back to the Steel Plaza and north east from there.

"This friend of yours, is he a cop?" Brennan asked as they walked down 5th Ave.

"No."

"No?"

"He's a bartender." Booth said as he looked straight ahead.

"A bartender?"

"Yes," Booth said grumpily.

"Yes?" Brennan felt herself grow amused at how he responded.

"At a casino."

"At a casino?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Ok, stop that!"

"Stop what?" Brennan looked up at him innocently.

"Doing that! Making my answers your questions so I can answer and you can make that another question."

"That makes no sense at all." Brennan said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

This time it took twenty more minutes to walk back, ten to call from a pay phone and make sure he was home and they could crash at his house for a few days, per Brennan's orders. After, it took them thirty minutes to go down to 39th St. in between Woolslayer Way and Mintwood St., the top right corner house, house 313, where 39th met Woolslayer. Light green door with a white trim and matching windows. The rest of the townhouse was red brick and white cement. It looked old and rusted, but this would do. Booth knocked and a tall scrawny man answered, he looked really young but handsome.

"Hey Booth." Sweets said as he let them in.

"This is Lance Sweets, I call him Sweets, it's...sweeter." Booth explained. "Sweets, this is Brennan, or Temperance, what should I call you?" Booth asked as he turned to her.

"Don't know... But I'ma call you Booth, since I don't even know your first name, and so nice to meet you Sweets," said Brennan as he turned to the other man.

"You too, Temperance." Brennan intrigued him, she acted older, but from her eyes and face he could tell she was young.

Booth eyed Sweets for a moment, he was staring at Brennan, he didn't like it, not one bit. But Brennan was staring at him, too. He wondered what was going on, and realized Brennan was sizing him up. At some point they both looked away, Brennan feeling like he couldn't be that bad, and Sweets even more intrigued from the stare down.

"Okay, I have to go to work, won't be back for a couple of hours feel free to do whatever, there's four bedroom's upstairs, one of them is unused, there's a bed and towels if you want to use them. There's a hallway bathroom at the end of the hall. There's another bathroom down here, just across from the living room. My roommates are here with some guests, so don't worry about them, one of them is downstairs and the other is in the living room, stay out of their way and they won't bother you. No one is upstairs, so it's all quiet and nice if you want to sleep."

"Thanks man," Booth said as they did their handshake.

"I'll be back around seven," he said as he walked to the door and pulled on his scarf and gloves.

"See you later." Booth walked up the stairs and Brennan followed him. The room was away from all the other rooms and prying eyes. It was big enough for a king size bed to the right, up against the wall. It had white bed sheets, four pillows and an extra blue blanket. To the left of the bed was a nightstand and small cylinder lamp. At the front of the room, right next to the open door where they stood, was small table with a TV and remote control, to the left of that was a small closet door. There was a big picture window on the left side wall, covered in thick navy blue curtains, they were open at the moment and bright sunlight was lighting up the room. Brennan put the backpack reclining against the edge of the bed, she pulled out the containers of food, and asked Booth if he could put them in a freezer. He walked out into the kitchen to do that. She pulled out clothes for both of them and the now cold coffee. She grabbed the water and gulped some of it down, putting the thermo on the night stand. She put back the coffee thermo, deciding that it was better left for later, and then checking inside the box Sid had given her she looked, gasping as she pulled out money. It was probably thousands of dollars, and four passports. Two of them hers, and two of them Booth's. She wondered where the hell he got Booth's. She looked at the letter that was inside. It read:

_Dear Temperance, _

_I know you are probably in trouble, because the cops had already came and visited me this morning, before you came. I took a picture of that new friend of yours while you were too busy eating, I told him it was for our collage at the front, but I made some fake passports for you. The money is so you can go somewhere safe, and you can finally breathe without having to worry if it's your last breath of fresh air. You have become someone I care about, and a friend, specially since helping my son with his school and making him apply to Harvard. I admire your strength and your kindness. You deserve so much more than to be running in fear all the time. I hope you return to us someday, and keep spreading your hope and love with everyone you meet, trust me, those people will be grateful to you the rest of their lives, as I already am to you._

_Sid._

She felt a tear slide down her face. She wiped it away and folded the letter back up. Putting the box back into the backpack, she smiled, Sid was the man! He had adopted Zach when he had been a baby, and she couldn't have had felt more happy for him when he told her the story. He had lost his wife to a plane crash, and when a baby was dropped in the trashcan the month after, he took care of him and ended giving him all the love he could muster, raising him as his son.

Booth walked back in and watched as a smiled blossomed in her beautiful face. He knocked on the door, snapping her out of her thoughts. He had passed by Sweets's room and grabbed some of his clothes for him and a t-shirt and shorts for Brennan. He walked to her and gave her the clothing, "go take a shower and then I'll take one, see if you can take a nap after that, I can watch TV while you sleep."

Brennan nodded, not even fighting him, since she was indeed tired, and could use the sleep. She walked to the bathroom at the other end of the hall and turned the lights on. It was nothing like the Hodgins's household, it was quite the opposite, actually. It was small, rusty and a pale dirty green. There was a small sink with a broken mirror at the top, the bottom cabinet door was also broken. The toilet was right next to it, it didn't look that bad, it really smelled, though. There was also a towel rack on the wall in front of the toilet, holding five nice and clean towels. Right next to the toilet was the tub, taking all the north wall. There was a curtain, it was clear, at least, it was supposed to be, but it had brown and black blotches everywhere. Inside there was a rack with a bar soap and a head and shoulders shampoo. She undressed, put the water on cold and got under it. She washed herself quickly, changed into the big red t-shirt and brown basketball shorts, and toweled her hair dry. She had grabbed two toothbrushes and a toothpaste that John had put on the medicine pocket of the backpack, put some toothpaste on the orange toothbrush, and quickly brushed her teeth. She brushed her hair with a small comb that she had brought in her pouch on her belt, and then folded her clothing neatly and opened the door. She hanged the towel on the doorknob and grabbed her clothing and toothbrush and walked back to the bedroom.

She told Booth about the toothbrush and the toothpaste she had left for him, and put her clothing back into the bag.

Booth had taken the water and went back into the kitchen, refilled it with water and put it in the fridge to cool. He walked back up the stairs and into the room, stared out the window and thought of just how crazy yesterday had been. Yet, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so out of control and free. It was a good feeling. When Brennan had walked in, he had taken a quick slightly cold shower, and realized that Brennan was right, it did kind of woke him up, but he preferred the hot showers better.

He changed, brushed his teeth and walked back to the room with his folded clothes and toothbrush and toothpaste. He put the toothbrush and toothpaste back into the medicine pocket and his clothing at the end of the bed. Brennan was sitting on the bed watching TV, he sat next to her, and watched the food network for just a few minutes and then felt Brennan lay her head on his shoulder again. He pulled her in, with his arm around her back, her head then fell on his chest, and he felt her breathe him in. He wrapped his other arm around her and felt her fall asleep.

Not five minutes later, he had joined her in sleep. Some time between then and four hours later, they had laid back on the bed and tangled themselves into a mess of limbs.

Booth was the first to wake. One of his hands lay on her back, inside her shirt, and the other was tangled in her hair, his arm being used as a pillow. One of her legs was trapped in between two of his, while the other was thrown over his hip and her foot was resting on her thigh.

She still had that distinct smell of lavender and nature, even though it had definitely faded out when she showered. It was a little after seven, and he heard the door open downstairs, Sweets was back from work.

Booth remembered, right after his grandfather was diagnosed with Alzheimer's, he had gone to the casino and played until he lost all his money. He had gone back, day after day, spent all his cop money and never won. Sweets had come to him and helped him put his life back on track, and he owed him big time for that. He had been understanding and compassionate towards a younger Booth and he hadn't asked for anything back.

He felt her stir against him.

Brennan felt very warm and very safe, she hadn't felt that way since she was fifteen, in her mother's arms after a boy had broken her heart for the first time. She looked up and saw those warm, gorgeous brown eyes. She stared at him for a couple of minutes, wondering, where the hell had those eyes come from. Why were they so nice to look into?

After her half asleep self left her body, she rubbed her eyes and looked up at those eyes again, realizing who they belonged to and she smiled shyly at him.

Booth love the way her face his in his arm, he could get used to this, the way she fit perfectly against him was the most amazing feeling in the world. _Woah, down boy!_ Booth chastised himself, bad thoughts! Bad, bad thoughts! He couldn't let himself think of her like that, it was wrong. He was just a centimeter away from her delicious lips, and he was getting closer, as she licked her lips, he was just a breath away...

He pulled back and away from her, he couldn't even think about what he would do if he stayed there any longer. He would probably kiss her or something worse, and that wasn't good, nope, not good at all.

"Sweets just got here, and I should go say hi, or something." Booth walked out of the room and closed the door. Leaning against it with a relieved sigh, he was just a second away from kissing her, and he couldn't do that. _But why not?_ Because he was a gentleman, who was five years older than her, and a cop, and he just couldn't. He couldn't.

Brennan let out a frustrated sigh, how could he just lean down like that, just to walk away, that was mean, that was cruel, and she was going to get revenge!

She pulled the covers from her body and changed into her black clothing. She pulled the adidas on her feet and looked over at the clock. 7:35 pm.

That's great, now she truly won't get any sleep tonight. She looked over at the pizza in the duffle bag, she was really hungry and could use a slice. She pulled it out of the bag, already cold, that was great, just freaking great. She walked out of the room and down the stairs, she went into the kitchen, hearing Booth and Sweets laughing. She walked in, and looked over at Sweets, "can I use the microwave?"

"Of course, anything you'd like." Sweets said enthusiastically.

Brennan pulled out half of the vegetarian half pizza. She put it in for a minute and put it back in the box, she then did the same for the sausage half of the half. Grabbing three napkins, she put one slice of pizza for her, one for Booth, and looked up at Sweets. "Would you like some?"

"Sure, love some." Sweets nodded happily at her.

Booth looked at him weirdly, hiding the hurt that overcame him when she didn't ask him if he wanted a slice. He watched as she walked over gave Sweets a slice, and then gave him one, surprising him in the best way. She walked back and leaned agains the counter. There was a knock at the door and Sweets went to get it. He quickly walked back into the kitchen. "There's cops here, asking if I'd seen a girl named Temperance Brennan, light brown hair and blue eyes." He said quietly. Brennan's and Booth's eyes both grew wide and they quickly went into action.


End file.
